Operation: Wawanakwa Wilderness
Chris: Last time on Total Drama...Fans vs. Favourites...we had a crazy hunt for important persons for some people, or others that were worthless. Some people's feelings came out, especially Kelly, cause we did put her daughter almost to die. And probably...that special feeling was present between Jake and Arianna, cause if it wasn't for Jack, these two would be kissing right now. Speaking of which, we did saw Lindsay's struggle, but her dumb prince Tyler came to save her, and to take her off when she was eliminated. But today, we have news to shake up the ground, right here on...Total Drama...FANS VS FAVOURITES! The scene shows the Favourites coming back from elimination. DJ: *talking with Katie* Man, Lindsay was nuts, that collar she had. Katie: I know, and i already miss her, she was like a friend to me, we used to spend a lot of time togheter. DJ: Don't worry...*surrunding her with his arm*...you count with a friend on me every time you need it. You know it. Katie: Thanks a lot...well, i'm going to sleep, bye! DJ: See you! *waving his hand to say goodbye* Katie: *stays outside, and sighs* *conf.* DJ has been a great support in my bad moments, but i think i also have to step up in this, to show everyone why i'm finally back. Alejandro: *looking from the window to Katie, and whispering* Little miss Katie, you just wait, you were spared once, but you won't escape twice. Courtney: *appearing behind him* Going for a night walk, right? Alejandro: *turning back* Wow, night señorita Courtney, you look beautiful under the moonlight. Courtney: Stop the words, you're behind something, and i know it...*putting him against the wall*...and i won't stop until i discover it. Alejandro: *walking forward* I think you just bitted your tongue, cause i know you have a secret...*putting her against a wall*...and you know, one way or another, i'll discover it. Courtney: You really think i have one? It might be...*staring at him*...you really wish i would be kissing you by now, right? Alejandro: Courtney, you are one sneaky chica, but you do know what someone asks for. And yeah, i wish you kissed me, but your secret forbids it, right? Courtney: You really are an idiot, trying to manipulate me, you wished, just an advice, you really are hot, but i'm not falling. Alejandro: Just spit it out! Courtney: Stop trying! Cody: *yawning* Guys? I need to sleep? Both: Shut it, pipsqueak! Cody: Ok, ok, don't mind me, i'm going back to my sleep, where i marry Gwen. Gwen: I heard that. Cody: I meant, when i sleep well, i said that. Gwen: Yeah, sure, you two go to sleep, you are interrupting everyone's dreams, and we have a challenge tomorrow. Alejandro: You heard it, go back to sleep, chica, you will need it. Courtney: Sure I will, and stop spying people, Alejandro. Alejandro: You can't control my actions or whatsoever. I'm the only ome that decides my personal actions. Now let me sleep wifh a pitchdark background. Buenas noches, señorita. Courtney: *in a special tone* Good night, too...don't let the bed bugs bite. Katie: *opening the door, letting the wind in* Night, guys! Everyone: Close the door! CLOSE THE DOOR! Katie: Oh, sorry, sorry. DJ: Hey, Katie, weren't you going to take fresh air in the outside? Katie: I was going to, but the wind was strong, i just wonder how is Bridgette doing, the weather isn't good now. In fact, the scene switches to Exile Island, where Bridgette is. Bridgette: *at Exile conf.* I have been spending some time here, my first isn't going so bad, maybe i'm even making progress. But i have a goal, finding that idol, and make it happens, who knows, maybe this time Alejandro will be idolized. *laughs* Bridgette is near the beach, and grabbing her surfboard. Bridgette: Well, if i'm gonna be here, may as well spend my time. As she is surfing, the scene suddenly switches to the Fans, at their mansion. Arianna: *on her room, with Esperanza and Kelly.* I told you, Jake and i have bonded so well, it's like we were... Esperanza: Meant for eachother? Arianna: What...what you try to say? Esperanza: Girl, you can see you bond from SPACE! From outer space! It's so ovbious that i'm impressed you two haven't kissed. Kelly: She also needs her time, i mean, i did waited a while to pick a husband after dating so many. Arianna: She is maybe right, i have to wait, but when i'm sure, i'll be making my move on that! The three laugh, but they get interrupted by a huge noise. Brody: *breaking the door and entering* DU-UUDES! You won't believe what i saw! Kelly: A family member? Jack: A trophy with my name? Krli: Monkey sex? Brody: No dudes, i was taking a swim on the lake, and i saw two giant things flying! Esperanza: Hey genius, do you realize that...You broke the door? And the only one that can fix things is me? Brody: Is just a door, dudette, i'll help you with it, but whatever, the big things were up in the sky, what it can mean? Arianna: Must be just your imagination. Brody: I swear it wasn't, but well, if they are aliens, we muat sacrifice our weakest link so they don't harm the rest. The scene now shows the two giant flying things, landing near the mansion and the cabin, waking up everyone. Courtney: Why all the noise? It's like 1:00 AM, and i need to sleep! Chris: *coming down from the helicopter* Well, what better moment for a challenge? Courtney: I don't know....maybe...AFETR WE ALL SLEPT? Chris: Possibly, but happens that i'm the host, so, yeah, we will start now, czuse i have a big announcement. Well, actually....TWO big announcements. Brody: So, the flying things wouldn't attack us? Man, i need to stop the horror movies. Chris: I'll explain, tonight, it would be nice if one team won invincibility, and i had to met the other at Campfire, but i thought...what if....BOTH attend campfire? Everyone gasps at the notice. Alejandro: *conf.* My moment has came to exist, if both teams will attend the elimination, my main plan is getting Courtney out by any means necessary. It's kind of weird that a noble male like me tries to get out a lady, but well, revenge is always on the line, i have only got revenge on Heather, Courtney is next, then Cody, Gwen, and if we have time, DJ. Courtney: *conf.* If i don't take out Alejandro, i know my name will be up in the air to go. Also, when will i get a chance like this again? Never. So, my chance to cut him off is now here. Katie: My name is probably up in the air, since Lindsay left, i have to do something to save myself from any possible targeting, or, maybe... Chris: Yes, i also, sent Don to rehide the idol, so, yeah, the wilderness will be really wild tonight. Anyways, i need two people from each team to volunteer. Jack: *tackling Will, who was in front of him* Unanimous? Ok, my team wants me to do volunteer, they made a good choice. Arianna: If he is auto eliminated, what better! *covers mouth* Jack: *amused* So, look what we have? A bad girl. Arianna: Nope, i'm a good girl that speaks like a bad girl, now turn back, will you? *looking at other side* Thanks. Jack: *turning back* She is onto me, she tries to deny it. Chris: Ok...veterans, who is volunteering? Gwen: Well, i think i owe you guys one since i haven't done so much, so i'll go. Courtney: But it can be dangerous...i mean, go, and try to help us to win. Alejandro: *seeing it* *conf.* I think all the pieces are fitting, this will be matter of time. Chris: Ok, so Jack and Gwen, ride each an helicopter. Jack: *entering the helicopter* I feel like the future millionaire i'll be soon, so, what did i made to win this? Chris: Just volunteering, that's all. Jack: Sweet! Let's try this baby...*before he can press a button, Chris slaps him* Chris: Woah woah woah, calm it, it's not yours, this is a Mc-Lean Brand Helicopter, especially designed for this show. Gwen: You want us to crashland or anything? If so, hurry it up. Chris: No actually, we will play a little game called "Air Raid". Gwen: No crashlanding, nice, I can scratch that from my list. Chris: Well, let me explain. The other 13 players will be our "human targets", and you will be our shooters. Your goal: eliminate every single target, preferibly from the opposite team. Their objective...*pointing at the others*...try to survive without being shot, at least until the 700 in the morning. Don: What he means is that you have to survive for the next...5 hours and 52 minutes. Chris: Anyways, if you are the last one standing, you'll win this...*holding two necklaces*...*smiling*. Brody: Umm...why necklaces, dude? Chris: Don brought this idea of individual immunity before we even merge, so, blame it on him. Don: But it works, anyways, i'll explain how you win them, if there is at least a "target" from each team, they win their immunity, so that mean, a newbie and a veteran will be inmune, if there are no targets left until seven in the morning, the "shooters" win immunity instead. Jack: Prepare to lose against "Jack Attack", you don't know what's coming. Maybe necklaces are for girls, but i'll sure win that one. Gwen: If shooters shoot at eachother, can you shut up, i can give up immunity, just so shut it for a minute. Chris: Targets will have a 20 minute advantage over the shooters, so, go to hide, and try to not be too ovbious. Plus, in the case you need it, there is a "safe zone" somewhere, there, you can communicate to your team's shooter for five minutes. Jake: Team? This means this isn't the merge? Chris: No, Einstein, yet, it's coming sooner or later. Now go! Everyone, but the hosts, Gwen and Jack leave the scene running to the forest. Chris: Ok, so...you guys want a coffee until the 20 minutes are done? Gwen and Jack: *looking at eachother* Alright. *they all walk off* The scene now switches to everyone running off in the forest. Cody: *behind a tree* Well, they may not find me here. Alejandro: Maybe not the shooters...but i just did. Cody: Wow, Al, i didn't...expected you to be around here, what are you doing, man? Alejandro: You know i hate to be called Al...also, i was about to explain my intentions of being here... Brody: *talking to himself* Man, this is gonna be awesome! I want to really win...what the...! *he looks at a little cabin, with a telephone inside it*...the Safety Zone. Nice, i could relax, but...*runs off to the other side* The scene now switches to DJ, and Katie, who ran off togheter. DJ: Hey Katie, i think we should go togheter. You know, to cover eachorther when the game starts. Katie: Yeah, it's a great idea, but I really don't want to be such an extra weight, I'd like to actually help. DJ: Well, some help is never bad, maybe we can make a plan. Katie: I was thinking on...maybe trying to find the Safery Zone? And stay near it in any case. DJ: Ok, Momma would also think of something safe for us, so, yeah, i'll follow. Katie: Alright, I just hope the team finally notices we are important. The scene suddenly changes to Chris, Jack and Gwen. Chris: So yeah, we actually had you two chosen to be here, but the season was a blow out of a mess, so, we had to make a better cast. Gwen: Well, again, we were just friends, Topher actually told me to fake the kiss with him, cause he saw it in a movie and it made drama. Jack: You know...i'm free and interested. Wink wink. Gwen: Anyways...*shoves him off*...it was better that he turned it down, now he is in a vacation with Sierra. Chris: But like, he is out there, smiling, while he still owes me some revenge for annoying my life. Gwen: You really can't see anyone happy, but anyways, that's twenty minutes, i'm going to the plane. Jack: *dizzy* Let's...GOOO, hurry Mr. Dog...*falls to the floor* Gwen: Genius, they gave us coffee, not vodka, stop pretending you are drunk. Chris: Wait...Don, this isn't the Irish coffee i ordered? Don: My mistake...and it will cost me...*gives Chris a bill* Gwen: And why is that? Don: We made a bet, if one veteran is voted off, he gives me 100 bucks, and I do that if a newbie goes, and seeing how Jack is doing, he might call himself the "tenth person voted off". Jack: *singing in a stupid drunk voice* I came to win, to fly, to conquer, to FLYYYYYYY! *falls to the floor* Give me my keys. Gwen: Yon are drunk, you can't, fly in your brain, if you have one. Jack: THE KEYS! Hand 'em now! Now! Gwen: You're one that will crashland. *throws the keys at his face* Gwen and Jack both depart in their helicopters, and head to the forest. The focus now is on Brody. Brody: I better enter to see what this is, dude, it looks fancy. *he enters to the Safety Zone, as its door closes* Chris: *appearing on a screen in the door* Welcome to the Safety Zone, from here, you can call your pilot, but you have only 5 minutes, before you get spotted to the enemy. Brody: Understood and noted, man. *calling Jack* Jack: The pink elephants owe me cash, i tell you! *talking to the microphone, as Brody hears* Brody: Emm...dude, you sound weird, what pink elephants. Jack: *suddenly having a reaction* Hey bro, i'm like so high in the skymand in my dreams, anyways, you got the Safety Zone, i have my own mission. Brody: If it is making a huge party with bengala lights, i totally can, i have them ready. *holding one* Jack: It's not that...see..,if those elephants didn't took my memories, i swear Gwen mentioned something about a secret, it was of Courtney...I wanna know if it has something to do with the fact that she loves me, so, investigate her! Brody: Why me, man? Jack: Cause you were my first teammate to call, so, yeah, go. Also, please, keep the elephants as a secret between us two, will ya? Brody: Ok...i'm going off...*exits the Zone*...man, what a lunatic, I swear he is drunk, or wait, probably the aliens are in an alliance with those pink elephants, and they took his brain, yeah, that's why. Katie: What pink elephants? *appearing from the bushes with DJ* Brody: Oh, nothing sister. Just a little joke I heard. Anyways, how's the waves going on the oldies team? Katie: Well, we were thinking of going here to be safe. DJ: Hey, I wanna try the phone, i know it only works to talk to Gwen, but sill, I wanna give her advice. I'm goin' in, be back soon. As soon as DJ comes out of the bush, he is attacked with a strange white powder. DJ: *screaming* ITCHY POWDER, WHY? *runs off, scratching his body several times* Brody: What a hard fall for the dude, anyways, you know where i can find Courtney? Katie: Umm...why? Brody: Well, maybe we can talk, there's plenty of time left. The scene then shows the three fan girls, Arianna, Esperanza and Kelly hidding behind the confessional. Arianna: *exhausted of running* This is too much running, if we wanna survive, we must do something about this. Esperanza: It's ovbious that going alone we could die, but if we wanna survive, we must join forces here. Arianna: Like a squad? Esperanza: Exactly. Kelly: Well, can i get included in the girls club? Arianna: Sure, like if we ever had any problem with it, we just need a name. Esperanza: Simple as that, i am "Steel", you are "Sunshine", Kelly is "Wisdom". Kelly: It has a probable reference or pun to age, but ok, let's try to capture some Favourites. Now, the situation switches to the Safety Zone, as someone approaches, then, it's revealed it is Courtney. Gwen: *picking the phone up* Yeah, what now? Courtney: *picking up the phone* Gwen, i just wanted to know, if you are doing fine up there...you know, just wondering. Gwen: Well, yeah, weird you care. Courtney: Ok, well, now that we are here, I must say something, and that is...*shots are heard from outside*...ugh great...*exiting the Safe Zone*...what is it? I'm on an important call. Jack: It's me, tell me now what is your secret, is that you like me? Courtney: I have no secrets, you dumbass! Stop harrasing me. Jack: Babe, i'm trying to be a gentleman, but you leave me no option. *tries to shoot at her, but misses*...Tell me now! Courtney: *starts to run* Jack: Come back! The scene now shows Courtney running and hidding behind a tree, but she finds someone there, that is Cody, who is also hidding. Courtney: What are you doing here? Cody: What do you think? I'm also hiding, but not from the helicopter. Courtney: And then? Who is chasing you? Cody: It's...it's... Alejandro: *walking in front of them* Me, and I won't stop until I know the truth about... Courtney: *hearing a shot* Jump out! Indeed, Jack fired at them. But only Cody and Al are out. Courtney: Gotta go! Bye bye! *running away from the helicopter* Alejandro: *screaming* Maldita sea, itchy powder. Cody: It sucks that we are out, but this burns! *scratching himself* Scene goes now to Brody, who is walking in the woods. Brody: Man, just four more hours, just four more...I can't make it back, I am hungry. *looks a banana on the floor* Mmm...it's tied up, maybe it's a fancy banana...*grabs it, and a rope ties him upside down* ???: Quick, tell us what you are, and who sent you! NOW! Brody: I just wanted the banana, I was hungry, I swear, man! Esperanza: *revealing herself* Untie him, it's Brody. Arianna releases the rope, which make Brody falls. Brody: Ok, so...what happened here? Arianna: Sorry Brody, but we were estatic at the idea of winning immunity, and being safe the whole game. Esperanza: And we created a protection squad to further ourselves until seven a.m. Kelly: And we made weapons and traps with our own hands, I will order the special manicure when I'm home. Brody: Like a police squad of dudettes? Neat! Can I be in it? Arianna: I don't see why not. Brody: Awesome! Let me use the pistol! *shoots* Kelly: That is not the pistol, that is...*as he fires, and visibly annoyed*...the last bengala light. The bengala hits the floor, and a scream is heard. Arianna: We got one! Esperanza: You may be dumb as rocks sometimes...*to Brody*...but your accident helped! Brody: It did!? Wooho, this rules! The four fans aproach to the place, but they found three people scratching, Jake, Will and Karli, the latter scratching herself as a dog. Arianna: *running to Jake* My god, what happened? Jake: Gwen found us, she did apologized, that's something at least. Kelly: And all these burnt things? Karli: Well, a bengala light came from the sky, i thought it was a TNT, but it was a bengala. Brody: *whistling and walking a few steps back* Esperanza: This means Fans are going down, girls, back to the base, we must do something if we wanna win. You guys will come with us. Will: I can say its better if we stay here, soon it will be the hour where Karli allicinates with being a TV host, and things get ugly. Karli: *yelling* Blindsided! Backstabbed! Esperanza: We're leaving. Arianna: *taking Jake* I'm not leaving you here, you come with us. Jake: Nope, i don't wanna disturb your plans. Arianna: It's coming with me, or...*pointing at Karli* Karli: *pointing at Jake* You are member of opposite core, i'mma vote you out! Jake: *gulps* Good point, let's go. Camera shows Katie, now near the Safety Zone. Katie: Well, here we go. *enters the Safe Zone* *conf.* I spotted the Fans, maybe if I call Gwen, she will get them, and I would gain her trust, I haven't made strong bonds with anyone but DJ. Chris: *from the pre recorded message* Welcome to the Safety Zone, from here, you can call your pilot, but I will give you a notice, you have been selected for a special mission, which is, the idol. Katie: *gasping* The idol? Chris: *still pre-recorded* Yes! The idol. You will get the following clue, and you will have to find it. Now exit this place, no calls. Katie: But I have to inform Gwen? Chris: I said no calls, get out! Katie: *exiting* Wow, that was intense. *conf.* Pretty bummed I couldn't inform Gwen, but I did got a clue to the idol, I don't know why, but I got it. It says: Look in your cabin, at the bottom of your bed, there is a little talisman, attached with a net, manage to get it, and salvation will be yours, at the risk of anyone catching you on the act. Scene goes back to Courtney, who is still hiding. Courtney: How much will this take? Bridgette: Probably even more. Courtney: Bridgette? What are you doing here? Bridgette: I'm also hiding, that idiot has been chasing me all the time as well, asking me if i can be his girļ. Courtney: So, more reasons to get him out now that everyone will be up to go home. (Katie is near the Favorites cabin, waiting to enter without getting caught.) Katie: *enters the cabin* Well, have to act fast. ???: Who is there? Katie: *sweats* It's me! Katie! I just wanted to rest. Alejandro: What are you doing down there? *seeing Katie on the floor of the cabin* Katie: I...I...just came to rest! Yeah, just that. Alejandro: In the floor? Katie: Yeah, I also accidentaly dropped my friendship ring that Sadie game to me before leaving here. Alejandro: Well, as a gentleman, my duty is to assist you in finding it. Katie: Earth swallow me. *while Al is looking at the other side, she takes the idol* Katie: I found it, I'll go to wash it! *exits quickly* Alejandro: *conf.* As a Diplomatic descendant, I am a good observator, there has been 22 days since this started, and Katie never wore a ring. Suspicious. Katie: I got it! I wish Sadie was here, so we could celebrate. Alejandro: *staring from inside of the cabin* Not for long. (Courtney is shown behind a tree.) Courtney: Ok, I have been running for like, an hour, I think I lost him. Jack: *from the helicoper's microphone* Gotcha! Courtney: Stop STALKING me! Why are you so obsessed with me? Jack: *shoots at her* You'll see how handsome I am wearing immunity! Courtney: *runs away, and gets chased by the helicopter, as Jack shoots several times at wrong directions* In a huge scene, Jack is shown to be chasing Courtney, as he misses on shooting her. Bridgette: Hi Courtney! Why are you...? *gets an itchy powder cloud over her* Achoo. (Courtney also runs near Karli and Will, who were resting near a wildfire, but the cloud gets them, and ignites the fire.) Karli: Snuffed. (After that, Katie and others, except for the fan girls and Brody are eliminated.) Gwen: *resting near the floor* *gets attcked by the cloud* Hey! *rides her helicopter* Courtney is im the edge of the river, with no way to escape, as Jack points her. Jack: Sorry babe, but HE needs immunity, by bye! Gwen: And this is for disturbing my attempt to sleep. *shoots at Jack* Courtney: Gw...Gw...Gwen? Gwen: Consider yourself as served, and eliminated. *pointing at the cloud that covers them, and both sneeze and scratch themselves* Courtney: *looking at her clock* It's already seven AM, damn, I was so close. Chris: Forget the rules, the four Fan girls win! Brody: Man? Chris: The Girls...and Brody win. Arianna: I just can't, I'm so happy! Esperanza: Told y'all we had this in the bag! Brody: Yah dudes, we made it! *the three girls glare at him* I mean, dudettes! Esperanza: Ok, that's better. Chris: The rest of you, someone will go, except those four. Since you four are safe, I won't even hesitate in exiling antone else. Kelly, i am sorry, but you are getting exiled. Everyone else head out. Kelly: (as Chef picks her off in a boat) Good luck, you youngs! (Everyone is back in their camps, except Alejandro, who is aproaching the Fans.) Alejandro: As I was saying, I realize that we, the Veterans, have played this game many times. Will: And? Alejandro: My point is that this is just your first time, and who knows, probably your only chance to get to participate in this show, and is for that reason, that you all deserve a fair chance at this. Jake: *conf.* Alejandro acting so professional...it's really suspicious... Alejandro: This is why I wanna convince you into going against some particular individual. Jake: *conf.* Now it has sense. (Out of conf.) As in...who? Alejandro: Katie. Inhave seen her really weird, and is probably cause she misses the company of her best friend, Sadie. I can't think of any other explanation for her sudden sadness. Arianna: Oh my! That is horrible. *conf.* Of course we all know Alejandro tries to manipulate us, but maybe, just following it for once guarantees we all will stay safe. Esperanza: What if I disagree? I also have an opinion that is not gonna get manipulated. Alejandro: Don't even get me started on you, señorita. I am just telling you the safest way to stay, but anyways, I must leave now, farewell. Arianna: I know he is a snake, but maybe following his plans will help us to stay a bit more? *everyone nods* Ok, I hope Katie isn't upset. (Scene now switches to Katie, who talks with Courtney.) Katie: Do you think they will get me out? Courtney: I can only promise you...I won't write your name down, I swear. Katie: *hugging her tightly* Thanks for being a friend in the hard moments. Courtney: Since Island. Since Island. Alejandro: *entering* If I don't disturb you two, I need Courtney to talk with me. Katie: N...n...no problem, you guys can talk. Courtney: Alright, what do you want? Alejandro: Just a little plan, so we BOTH end up safe. Courtney: Excuse me. I am not voting Katie. Alejandro: Just listen, this will eventually be a right choice. Elimination Ceremony Chris: Ok, you know how this goes already, just go to vote. Now. My favorite show will start in an hour, and I am not missing the live transmission. Jack: *voting conf.* I warned you. Arianna: *voting conf.* Sorry, I mean it, but you will understand why I do this. Cody: *voting conf.* It's my best chance. Courtney: *voting conf.* I have no other option, I must keep my word. Chris: Ok, I have results. This was faster than I thought, so, let's just announce it. The person going home is...Ka... Katie: Sorry but...*handing idol*...I think I don't wanna go. Courtney: (secretly smiling) Arianna: (cheering) I knew this would happen. Chris: Good, you were going, so...let's see...*counting parchments*...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...and 10, ten votes for Katie that won't even count. So, we have four votes, and we have someone going. With two votes, the person out is... . . . . . . . . . . . *everyone is panicking, even Alejandro* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Cody. Cody: What? Alejandro: *conf.* Ok, I knew Katie had an idol? No. I had a secondary plan. Heck yes. Cody: (yelling from the dock) Well, bye, it has been fun. *trips and falls on the lake before catching the Boat of Losers* Everyone waves Cody farewell, as the Boat of Losers drags him away. Chris: Emotional. Also, I have big news. We aren't merging, so teams stay until I say so. Get out now. My show will start soon. Everyone leaves the campfire. Courtney: *conf.* I kept my promise, but I lost a friend. I may have changed, but my mind is still looking at that million just slipping out of Alejandro's hands. I will win, no matter what. MARK MY WORDS. Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Cabbage